Death's Judgment
by Elijah Smith92
Summary: As Luke prepares for his return to University, freakish thunderstorms engulf the entire world; Zombie walks are seen happening across the world, but something isn't right about the participants.


The Sarah Jane Adventures:

Death's Judgment:

Part 1:

_The episode opens with the camera slowly rising from a pitch-black screen to show a rather creepy and fog infested cemetery; it is night time; thunder is heard and lightning is seen, but both are relative weak._

_The camera then focuses on the tombstones, which vary in size, design, and conditions; some are relatively new, while others are seen to be worn out by the weather or broken, and some have vines growing on them. _

_Eventually the camera stops focusing on the tombstones as it comes to a certain section within the cemetery. In this section the fog is heavier and the tombstones are seen standing guard to a rather large stone-grey mausoleum; we see that the lighting and thunder have become intense._

_The camera then slowly starts to focus on the third row of tombs, which are rather new, and as it does we see the ground below the tombs move. At the same time faint voices can be heard calling out the names of Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, and Clyde._

_Once the camera has come close enough to the tombs, as to reveal the names of some of the tombs, among them the tomb of Judy and Mark from Judy's Revenge, there is a bright flash of lightning, followed by loud roaring thunder. As this occurs the ground below the graves is violently pushed up and up come the living corpses of the buried; they reach for the camera. _

_The opening credits begin to role. _

Death's Judgment:

Part 1:

_After the opening credits finish, the episode starts off by having the camera zoom pass the Moon and then showing the side of Earth where morning is about to begin._

_The camera then quickly zooms in on America and shows an outside-view of number 13__th__ Eagling Street, Sarah Jane's house; a man's voice, which is both soothing and deep, is heard giving a voice over; as the voice-over begins, the camera goes from being outside the house to being inside. _

Voice: "…13th Bannerman Road…Luke Smith, the Archetype, the boy with a mind of 10,000 people, who was created to destroy the world, yet he has saved the world over 13 times; he has become what he is thanks to his mom…"

_As this is being said, the camera shows Luke, who's in the washroom, as he finishes brushing his teeth; the scene fades as Luke begins to comb his messy hair to its usual style. _

Voice: "…Sarah Jane Smith, the journalist; full of life and character, the woman who has travelled through time and space, and whose life is both adventurous and dangerous…"

_The next scene, shows Sarah Jane in her bedroom; she is seen combing her long hair while in front of her dresser's mirror; she is seen wearing a rose colored blouse with a black pin-striped vest; the scene fades as she opens up a gold colored lipstick, which is really her Sonic Lipstick; she quickly closes it as she realizes her mistake. _

Voice: "… and because of their curiosity, Clyde Langer, the talent artist, who's a great cook, and who's both charismatic and sarcastic…"

_No longer in Sarah Jane's house, the camera is now inside Clyde's house; we see Clyde, still in his pajamas, walking down a flight of stairs; the scene fades as we see him entering the kitchen, where his mom is seen cooking breakfast; Clyde gives her a hug and a kiss. _

Voice: "… along with Rani Chandra, the girl who wants to be a journalist and know the truth about everything…have joined Sarah Jane Smith and Luke Smith…together they've battled creatures and aliens from outer space, who want to take over and even destroy Earth, and yet the adventures ahead of them would prove life changing…"

_For the last scene, the camera, now in Rani's room, shows her opening up the curtains in her room. As she does the camera shows an outside view of her house, focused on her window; she smiles as she looks outside. _

_The camera then slowly zooms out and moves towards the road that is in front of Sarah Jane's house. _

_There giving his back at the camera, while looking up at Sarah Jane's house, is a rather tall and rather muscular figure, wearing a long black kilt, a black-sleeveless vest, with a medium size black hat that resembles one that Plague Doctors use to wear, along with black leather boots; around his waist is a brown leather gun belt, where two pistols are seen._

_As he ends the voice-over, he turns around to reveal that he is wearing a red rectangular mask over his eyes; he walks out of view; the scene fades with the camera still focused on Sarah Jane's house._

_The camera is now inside Sarah Jane's house, showing the main entrance; the door bell is heard and Sarah Jane is seen entering the scene as she goes to open the door; the camera focuses on her._

_The camera is now behind Sarah Jane and as she opens the door, Rani and Clyde are seen. _

Rani: _Simultaneously with Clyde _"Hi Sarah Jane."

Clyde: _Simultaneously with Rani _"Hey Sarah Jane."

_Sarah Jane is seen smiling at them as she motions to them to enter. _

_The camera in now in front of them; Rani and Clyde look up at the stairs that lead to the upper floors._

Clyde: _Looking up then at Sarah Jane _"Is he up yet?"

_Sarah Jane is seen nodding as she folds her arms._

Rani: _Same as Clyde _"Can't believe his leaving, again."

Sarah Jane: "I know…well come on you two, into the kitchen."

_With that being said Sarah Jane is seen gently pushing Clyde and Rani towards the kitchen; she stays back a bit to gaze up at the stairs before she moves towards the kitchen._

_The camera is now inside the kitchen; we see Rani, Clyde and Sarah Jane enter; the television is heard; the end of an announcement is heard._

Announcer: "…CORE: The Future of America, call today for more information…"

_As the announcement finishes Luke is seen entering; he is wearing dark jeans, with a green-aqua checkered shirt, with a black and white checkered scarf along with a bunch of bracelets on his right arm._

_No one talks as Luke enters the kitchen, not even Luke, himself; there is a moment of awkward silence; Luke is seen biting his lower lip as he stares at everyone in the room._

Clyde: _Sad _"…Can't believe you're leaving again…"

_Everyone turns towards Clyde; Luke approaches him._

Luke: "…I'll be back, you know that."

Clyde: _Looking at Luke _"…Yeah, I know that…but…"

Rani: "Clyde."

_Luke is then seen turning his head to glance at Rani for a moment and then returns to face Clyde, who can't meet Luke's stares._

Luke: "What's wrong?"

_Clyde walks out of the kitchen; Luke and Rani both try to grab him as he leaves and both call out his name; Luke then turns to Rani._

Luke: "What's going on?"

Rani: _Looking at Luke _"I'm sorry…"

_Rani leaves the kitchen and goes after Clyde; Luke looks at his mom._

Luke: _Confused _"Mum? What's going on? Why did Clyde get so upset? Did I do something wrong?"

_Sarah Jane is then seen approaching Luke; she grabs him by his hands and smiles at him._

Sarah Jane: "No, you didn't…and I wish I could tell you, Luke, but it has to be them…"

_The scene fades as the camera shows Luke sort of smiling._

_The camera is now inside the living room of Sarah Jane's house; we see Clyde sitting on one of the sofa near the door; Rani is then heard calling out his name as she franticly enters the living room._

Rani: "Here you are."

Clyde: "Well I couldn't leave."

Rani: _Sitting down besides Clyde _"Why did you react like that?"

Clyde: _Looking at Rani _"How was I supposed to react then Rani? Knowing that I may never see my best mate ever again…"

Luke: "What?"

_At the instant the camera zooms out a bit and shows Rani and Clyde turning towards the door, where they see a shocked Luke standing._

Clyde and Rani: _Surprised _"Luke…"

_The camera then shows Rani getting up, patting Clyde's hand as she does, as she slowly goes to where Luke is standing; she grabs Luke by his hands and leads him into the living room, making him sit between her and Clyde._

Luke: _Looking at Clyde _"Why did you say you may never see me again?"

Clyde: _Not looking at Luke, almost emotionless _"'Cause it's true…"

_The camera sort of focuses on Luke's reaction as he hears Clyde's voice; Rani gently makes Luke turn around to face her._

Rani: _Holding Luke's hands _"…Luke, you know we're graduating this year, right?"

Luke: _Quietly _"…Yeah…"

Rani: _Biting her lower lip _"…"

Luke: "…You're leaving aren't you…that's why you're upset, isn't…"

Clyde: _Still not looking at Luke _"It's not like we want to Luke…"

_At that instant the camera shows Luke turning to face Clyde; he places a hand on Clyde's shoulder; Clyde looks at Luke._

Luke: _Sort of smiling _"I know…I guess I should have been expecting this day…"

Clyde: _Sort of smiling _"You're the one to talk, leaving a whole year earlier…"

_Luke gives out s small laugh. _

Luke: "But even though we'll be far from each other, we'll still keep in touch, just like I have, through e-mail, video chat, and I'm sure we'll meet each other on holidays or when we don't have classes…we'll be mates no matter what…"

Clyde: _Smiling at Luke _"You're right Luke…I guess I did over reacted, sorry…"

Luke: "Don't be, I would have probably done the same thing…"

_Luke and Clyde hug each other; a sigh is heard; they all turn towards the door, where Sarah Jane is seen smiling at them._

Sarah Jane: _Entering the living room _"I'm glad you three made up. Like Luke said, you three are friends and no matter how great the distance is between you three, your friendship will always keep you connected…Now come on, we have to go to the shop (store)."

Rani: _Getting up from the sofa _"Right."

Luke: _Bit confused _"Shop?"

Clyde: _Jokily_ "Come one Luke, with your alien mind, how could you forget…remember, Sarah Jane is making you a farewell dinner…"

Sarah Jane: _Grabbing her keys and jacket _"Which is the least thing I could do after your welcome back party…"

Clyde: _Proud _"And don't worry, Chef Clyde is going to help her."

_The gang is then heard laughing; the scene fades as the group leaves the house; Luke is seen putting his arms around Clyde and Rani._

_The next scene opens up with a rather distant, outside-view of a rather wide, tan colored building; Caesar's Market. The parking lot of the shop is as wide as the building itself, trees divide the asphalt into sections; a variety of cars; both in types, sizes, and colors are seen. People are also seen, some walking towards the stores, some come out with carts filled with bags; Sarah Jane's car is then seen entering the parking lot; the scene fades._

_The camera is now inside the building, near the entrance; we see Clyde, Rani, and Luke entering first; Sarah Jane is seen right behind them, pushing along one of the shop's carts._

_The camera then zooms out a bit to show more of the shop's interior; the entrance is located near the fruit and vegetable section; it's a bit crowded. _

_Among the crowd, we see children and some teens dressed-up in costumes: a boy dressed as The Joker, a boy dressed as Captain America, and a boy as Iron Man; A teenage boy as The 11__th__ Doctor, a teenage boy as Captain Jack Harkness, and a teenage boy as Ianto from Torchwood; we also see a Roman Soldier, a Grim Reaper, several clowns, and some zombies; the camera shows Luke, Rani, and Clyde looking at the mini-costume pageant as they help Sarah Jane pick vegetables._

_The scene fades as the camera slowly zooms out._

_The following is a video montage. _

_The next scene starts off with the camera showing us the front view of an aisle, which is rather deserted. Suddenly around the right corner, we see Clyde riding inside the shopping cart as Luke pushes the cart and him down the aisle; Clyde is seen spreading his arms as this occurs, barely touching the aisle stands; the camera zooms out as they approach it; the camera fades as they turn left._

_The next scene has the camera acting like the butcher's point-of-view, showing Sarah Jane and Clyde looking at the various cuts of meat, which are inside a large, semi-circular and transparent container that's in front of them; we see them talking and pointing at several cuts of meat, before looking up at the butcher and telling him their choice._

_The last scene, has the camera showing Rani and Clyde from an angle, but somewhat up close, as they are seen picking out ingredients for tonight's desert; the scene fades._

_The next scene shows the gang approaching the cash register; the cart is filled with food; they begin to unload; the scene fades as the cashier scans the first few items; Luke and Rani are seen putting the items into bags and then into the cart._

_The camera is now outside the store, showing us the gang coming out of the exist; the camera zooms out a bit as the gang makes their way towards Sarah Jane's car._

_As the gang approaches Sarah Jane's lime-green Nissan Figaro, the camera focuses on them._

_Once the trunk is open, the gang begins to place the bags inside the car and as at some point Clyde is seen turning around to face the street as something has caught his eye._

Clyde: _Looking towards the street _"What's going on over there?"

_Hearing this, everyone stops what they are doing and turn to face Clyde before looking at what has captured his eye. _

Rani: _Squinting _"Are those people?"

Clyde: "Not sure, seems like they're walking rather odd…"

_As Clyde finishes talking, the scene changes to show the "people" on the street; only the voices of the gang are heard as this occurs._

Luke: "…It's a Zombie March."

Clyde: _Confused _"A…what?"

Luke: "A Zombie March."

Rani: "What's that?"

Luke: "It's when a group of people dress-up like zombies and congregate, often to show off their costumes."

_As this conversion occurs we see hundreds of people, both male and female of different ages, not only dressed-up as zombies, but also walking and grunting like them; people who are on the sidewalks are seen looking at them, some even take pictures; the camera cuts back to the gang._

Clyde: _Still staring at the crowd _"Bit odd if you ask me…"

Rani: "…And creepy…"

_As Luke, Rani, and Clyde are seen staring at the crowd of Zombies, Sarah Jane is seen finishing placing the remaining grocery bags into the trunk._

Sarah Jane: _Closing the trunk and looking at the crowd _"…Halloween, the one day aliens and humans can co-exist, without one fearing the other… (_Getting her keys out of her leather jacket's right pocket_)…Come on then, we better get going."

_Hearing Sarah Jane say this, Luke, Rani, and Clyde turn around and are seen opening the car's doors and getting inside._

_As soon as Sarah Jane turns on the car, the camera zooms out a bit to show the car backing out and leaving the parking out; Clyde is heard saying something while this is going on._

Clyde: _Voice Only _"You know there's still something I don't understand."

Rani: _Voice Only _"What's that Clyde?"

Clyde: "When did my young Padawan become a Jedi Master?"

_Everyone laughs; the camera, just as Sarah Jane's car is out of frame, moves to an aerial-view of the Zombie March, their moans are heard; the scene fades._

_The next scene opens with the camera, which is in Sarah Jane's driveway, showing the lime-green Nissan Fargo pulling up._

_As the car stops and the gang is seen getting out, Gita is seen rushing over towards them with a rather large golden envelope; the camera focuses on her and the gang._

Gita: _Waving the envelope; sort of panting _"Rani…Rani…"

Rani: _Approaching her mother; ignoring the envelope _"Breathe Mom, breathe."

_Gita is then seen taking in a deep breath and exhaling; she then straightens herself and hands Rani the golden envelope._

Rani: _Grabbing and looking at the envelope _"What's this?"

_The camera then focuses on a label on the front side of the envelope, it reads; _"Medill: Northwestern University, 105 W. Adams St. # 200, Chicago, IL, 60603-6202."

_Rani at the sight of the label widens her eyes and remains speechless._

Gita: "Well…aren't you going to open it?"

_Rani doesn't answer._

Sarah Jane: "Hello Gita, nice to see…"

Gita: _Smiling _"Oh, hello Sarah."

Luke: "Hello Mrs. Chandra."

Gita: _Smiling _"Oh, hello dear."

Clyde: _Pointing at Rani _"What's wrong with her?"

Gita: "Oh hello Clyde. (_Looking at Rani_) Must've frozen from the excitement that envelope brought."

Clyde: "Well, I can fix that."

_Clyde snaps his fingers in front of Rani's face, which causes her to snap back into reality._

Rani: _Snapping back into reality _"Oh…sorry…"

Luke: "Aren't you going to open it?"

Rani: "Hmmm?"

Luke: "The envelope, aren't you going to open it?"

Clyde: "Yeah, don't you want to know if you got accepted?"

Rani: _Staring at the envelope _"That's the thing, what if I didn't get accepted…"

Sarah Jane: _Placing a hand on Rani's right shoulder _"Rani, in the years I've known you, you've showed me: how incredibly intelligent you are, that you're strong willed, as well as other things. If a college doesn't accept you, it's not your fault; it just means they couldn't see the Rani we all know and love, but I have no doubt you got accepted by the colleges you applied to."

_Rani is then seen smiling at Sarah Jane._

Rani: _Taking a deep breath _"Here goes nothing."

_Rani then rips open the envelope and takes out the papers inside it; she begins to read._

Rani: _Reading _"Dear Ms. Rani Chandra, after careful examination, it is our…."

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Rani _"Rani?"

Gita: _Waving her hand at Rani _"Sweetie? What did they say?"

Rani: _Quietly at first and then with excitement _"I got accepted…I GOT ACCEPTED!"

_Gita, Sarah Jane, Luke, and Clyde at the hearing of this display some sort of joy._

_Rani, overcome by the news she just received, intensively hugged Sarah Jane, Luke, and Clyde; Rani gave Luke a kiss on the cheek, while she gave Clyde a kiss on the lips._

_Rani is then seen rushing over towards her mom grabbing her by her hand and together make their way across the street._

_As Rani and Gita make their way across the street, the camera refocuses on Sarah Jane, who is smiling; Luke is then seen coming to her side._

Luke: "I've never seen her, this happy before."

Sarah Jane: _Placing an arm over Luke's shoulders _"It sort of reminds me of the time when you found out Yale accepted you."

Luke: _Turning around to where Clyde is _"Speaking of expressions, I think we're gonna need to snap Clyde out of his."

_As Luke says this, the camera shows Clyde standing there, in shock, caused by Rani stealing a kiss from him; Sarah Jane and Luke are then heard laughing as they approach Clyde; the scene fades as Luke is seen gently slapping Clyde on his left cheek; he snaps out of his trance state._

_The next scene starts off by having a group of zombies of both genders wearing torn suits, staring straight at the camera; we hear some of them moan. After a couple of seconds, the sky above them is seen turning darker until eventually it begins to rain and thunder; it is on the third thunder strike that there is a bright flash of light that blinds the camera. As it refocuses it is revealed that where the zombies once stood, people who look identical to them, except more human than zombie, are in their place; they smile as the scene fades._

_The camera is now back inside Sarah Jane's kitchen, where we see Sarah Jane cutting various vegetables on the table, while Clyde is seen getting a defrost chicken from the refrigerator; a door bell is heard._

_The scene quickly changes to show Luke coming down the stairs that lead to the upper floors of the house; we hear him say _"I got it," _as he goes to open the door._

_The camera focuses on him as he opens the door; it's Rani._

Luke: "Hey Rani."

Rani: "Hey Luke."

Luke: _Moving aside to let Rani inside _"Come in."

_Rani smiles as she comes in; Luke closes the door as she comes in._

Rani: "Where's Sarah Jane and Clyde?"

Luke: "In the kitchen, come on."

_As Luke leads Rani towards the kitchen the camera returns to the kitchen just as Luke enters the kitchen._

Sarah Jane: _Looking towards the door_ "Luke, who was that?"

Luke: _Looking behind him _"Rani."

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Rani as she enters _"How do you feel?"

Rani: "I still can't believe I got accepted, you should have seen Dad, he was so overcome with joy that he started dancing."

_Rani and Sarah Jane sort of laugh at the thought of Haresh dancing; Luke, as the conversation occurs, is seen moving towards the side of the table where various vegetables have been diced; he eats pieces of carrots and corn._

Rani: "So I see you've started on Luke's dinner, anything I can do to help?"

_At the instant Sarah Jane is seen turning around to ask Clyde. As she does the camera changes angle to show Clyde covering the skin of the chicken that he was seen taking out earlier with olive oil; he is somewhat dancing and singing as he does this._

_The camera changes angle once more to show Sarah Jane, Rani, and Luke starting at him in bewilderment; Sarah Jane clears her throat. _

_Changing its angle once more, Clyde, once hearing Sarah Jane clearing her throat stops what he is doing and slowly turns to see the rest of the gang looking at him, he smiles and they smile; the scene fades. _

_The camera is now inside Luke's dim lit room; the door opens to reveal Luke followed by Rani entering._

_As Luke and Rani enter, Rani is seen sitting on Luke's bed that has an opened suitcase on top of it; Luke is seen going towards his closet; we see the Roman Outfit he wore in The Masquerade Ball, an Oxford Blue Yale shirt, a Yale Blue Oxford Shirt, along with a black jacket and other clothes; the camera focuses on Luke._

Luke: _Picking clothes from the closet _"Are you excited?"

Rani: "Excited, nervous, you name it."

_Luke smiles hearing Rani say that; he has finished cleaning out his closet and is seen approaching his bed, where he sits opposite of Rani; the camera focuses on them._

Luke: "Don't worry you'll be fine. I mean at first everything will be new to you, but gradually you'll get use to things. Plus you'll meet new people, see new places, and learn all sorts of things."

Rani: _Smiling _"Like you. You've grown so much over the past years."

_Luke is seen smiling and sort of blushes hearing Rani Say this._

Luke: _Folding a shirt _"So what other colleges did you apply to?"

Rani: _Folding another shirt _"Hmm…UIC, DePauw, and Decrossë."

Luke: _Surprised by her last choice _"Decrossë?"

_Rani is seen nodding her head as she places the folded shirt in Luke's suitcase. _

Rani: "So Luke, can I ask you something?"

Luke: _Looks at Rani _"Sure."

Rani: "Don't want to seem like I'm intruding in your personal life, but have you met someone special at college?"

Luke: _Biting his lip and looking towards the left _"Ummm…no you're not intruding Rani, we're friends after all, and no I haven't someone in college, why the question though?"

Rani: "Oh no reason, just curious I guess."

Luke: "You sure?"

Rani: "Yeah."

Luke: "Rani, now that we're asking each other questions, can I ask you something?"

Rani: "Sure Luke."

Luke: "When are you going to tell Clyde you like him?"

_Rani is taken back by she just heard. _

Rani: "…What?"

Luke: "You like him, don't you?"

_Rani doesn't look at Luke and instead keeps folding his clothes._

Rani: _Not looking at Luke _"Don't be silly Luke, Clyde…Clyde is like a brother to me, just like you are."

_At that instant Luke reaches out and grabs hold of Rani's hand. As Rani looks up Luke and we can see that Rani's eyes are watery. _

Luke: _Letting go of Rani's hand _"Rani…"

_With her hand free, Rani is seen wiping the tears from her eyes; Luke at that instant moves the suitcase aside and moves closer to Rani; she places her hands down as Luke does this._

Luke: "Rani…"

Rani: _Looking at Luke _"Who I am I kidding? You're right Luke, I like Clyde…"

Luke: _Looking at Rani_ "Then why haven't you told him?"

Rani: "…I'm suppose to tell him that I like him, that I want to be in a relationship with him, even though we'll be miles away from each other and hardly see one another in person? Plus I don't think Clyde feels the same way about me as I do about him."

_Midway through her sentence, lighting can be seen occurring outside via Luke's rooms windows; rain is also heard. _

Luke: _Grabbing Rani by her hands _"Rani…"

_Rani looks at Luke; she somewhat has tears in her eyes. _

Luke: _Looking at Rani _"…trust me, Clyde feels the same way about you as you do about him, so tell him you like him; relationships like friendships need both people to put equal effort to make it work especially in a long distance once…and I have no doubt you two will make such effort…"

_With this, Rani is seen smiling and hugs Luke; the scene fades._

_The next scene starts off by having the camera show us Sarah Jane and Clyde, who are still in the kitchen, but are now cleaning several dirty dishes; the camera focuses on them._

_As the camera focuses on them, we see Sarah Jane just finishing washing a green plate. We see her hand it to Clyde, but Clyde is oblivious to it. _

Sarah Jane: _Waving the plate at Clyde _"Clyde?"

_Clyde snaps out of his trance and quickly grabs the green plate from Sarah Jane's hands, smiling as he does._

Sarah Jane: _Still staring at Clyde _"…Is everything ok? I've notice that you haven't been yourself since Luke found out Rani and you were moving away."

_At that moment Clyde is seen inhaling and is seen staring at his reflection in the green plate. _

Clyde: _Looking at the green plate _"…I've seen Earth from space and saved it from: Slitheen, The Trickster, a Sontaran, the Pied Piper, the Mona Lisa, Nazis, Shansheeth, Velarcarians, Illusionists, even from the Vashta Nerada; how can my future compare to the last four years?"

_As Clyde is saying this, flashbacks are shown dealing with the listed aliens and how he in particular stopped them. _

_With the end of the flashbacks, the camera focuses on Sarah Jane as she places a hand on Clyde's shoulder; he turns to face her. _

Sarah Jane: "I know how you feel. Traveling with the Doctor, seeing planets and life-forms that I could have only dreamed of, and then coming back to a life filled with things from bills to broken water pipes; readjusting to life was hard, but do you know what? I found out that once the universe has shown you its wonders, it will never stop; life on Earth can be an adventure too."

_Clyde is seen smiling._

Sarah Jane: _Letting go of Clyde's shoulder _"…And don't feel like you're alone in this Clyde, your friends and family will always be there to help you no matter what…"

Clyde: _Hugs Sarah Jane _"Thanks Sarah Jane that means a lot."

_The scene fades as the camera slowly zooms out to a semi-bird's-eye-view of Clyde and Sarah Jane hugging. _

_The next scene begins with the camera back inside Luke's room. We see that he and Rani are still talking and packing; "Save the World," by Swedish House Mafia, is heard playing in the background; the camera focuses on them. _

Rani: _Folding a green t-shirt _"Can't believe you've kept it a secret all this time."

Luke: _Folding an undershirt, smiling _"I guess mom was right about the universe never really leaving you escape its wonders."

_At that moment the sound of a plate breaking is heard; causing Luke and Rani to freeze and look at each other; after a while they get up and head towards the door._

Luke: _At the door, looking around before he faces the direction of the noise _"Mom?"

_Luke looks at Rani, who is behind him._

Rani: "Clyde?"

_Hearing no response, Luke begins to make his way towards the stair, with Rani right behind him._

_The camera quickly changes angle to show Rani and Luke coming down the stairs. As Luke reaches the bottom of the stairway, the camera changes view once more; it is now inside the kitchen; Rani and Luke are seen entering. _

Luke: "Mom we heard something break is everything…."

_Luke stops talking as he notices Clyde pointing towards the window._

_The camera quickly changes angle and shows the window Clyde is pointing towards._

_Due to it being dark, the only thing that can be seen through the window, or rather on the window are rain drops, but suddenly lighting occurs, and the zombie figures of young Andrea Yates and Tasha V. are seen and they are staring at the gang. _

Andrea Yates: _Simultaneously with Tasha V. _"…Count…count up your sins…"

_The camera refocuses on the gang, who are still staring at Andrea and Tasha._

Rani: _Holding Clyde's hand _"That's…that's impossible."

Luke: _Looking at his Mom _"Mom?"

_The camera focuses on Sarah Jane, whose eyes are watery; she hears the voice of Andrea Yates._

Andrea Yates: _Voice only _"Sarah Jane…why? I was just a kid…my whole life taken…to save you…"

_The camera shows Sarah Jane closing her eyes, letting tears roll down her cheeks as a flashback of Andrea's death is played; the camera then changes view to show Clyde and Rani, both holding hands as they hear Tasha V.'s voice._

Tasha V.: _Voice only _"…First my mom and baby brother, then me…how many more have to die to save Sarah Jane's gang?"

_The camera focuses on Rani and Clyde; Rani has tears running down her cheeks, while Clyde is seen holding back his tears, as the flashbacks of Tasha V.'s mother and baby brother dying in the McCormick Place explosion, and the flashback of Tasha being used by Anne are shown._

_Then as they appeared, Andrea and Tasha disappear as lighting once more occurs; the camera refocuses on gang._

Rani: "Was…was…that real?"

Sarah Jane: _Wiping her tears _"Don't know…upstairs quick."

_Saying that Sarah Jane is seen turning around and heading out the kitchen; Clyde is seen turning off the oven before he leaves. _

_The camera then shows the gang heading towards the stairs, when suddenly the door is blown open; the gang covers themselves._

_Martin Trueman, in his Human Form, is then seen entering the house; he stares at Sarah Jane. _

Martin Trueman:"Saturn enters Jupiter's fifth house; today, Ms. Smith is Death's Judgment…"

_After focusing on Martin, who is smiling and pointing at the gang, who is on the floor, windows are heard being smashed causing the gang to turn in the direction of the living room._

_The camera changes angle to show Erasmus Darkening, in Human Form, walking out from the living room; Colonel Karim, Judy, Mark, Martha Condor, Jude, the boys killed by Punic, and Colonel Matich are seen behind Erasmus; the camera changes angle, going behind Erasmus, showing the gang getting up and running up the stairs, while avoiding the mob; Sarah Jane is heard saying _"Upstairs, now!"

Erasmus Darkening: _Using his staff to make lighting strike the wall behind the gang as they head up _"Run Sarah Jane Smith! Run! For Death's Judgment will take your home, like you did to me!"

_The camera is now inside the attic; we see the door open._

Sarah Jane: "Mr. Smith I need you!"

Luke: _Looking around _"K-9!"

_Immediately Mr. Smith begins to appear from behind the chimney, as his fanfare plays; K-9 teleports besides Luke. _

Mr. Smith: "How I can be of assistant Sarah Jane?"

Sarah Jane: "Have you detected any anomalies within the house?"

Mr. Smith: "No…"

_The camera then quickly changes angle to show Luke kneeing down besides K-9._

Luke: "How about K-9?"

K-9: "Negative Master Luke, no anomalies detected within the premises."

Clyde: _Motioning towards the stairs _"How can that be? They're down stairs!"

Rani: "Is it possible that they're alive and not some anomaly?"

Clyde: "You mean, like the living-dead?"

_Rani nods her head. _

Luke: _Getting up _"Wouldn't be the first time either."

_Before Sarah Jane could talk, the attic door is burst open; Colonel Karim is seen entering first, being the one who kicked the door open; the gang and K-9, withdraw towards Mr. Smith._

Colonel Karim: _Walking towards the gang_ "Count, count up your sins, for Night has fallen and Death has risen; Death's Judgment is here!"

_The camera pans around, acting like the eyes of the gang showing the previous mentioned characters, whose hands are being engulfed by a strange orange light. _

Sarah Jane: _Shielding the gang_ "Mr. Smith what's going on?"

Mr. Smith: "Ball Lighting has been detected…"

K-9: "Affirmative, build-up of charged particle within the room has been detected."

Luke: _Looking at his Mom _"Mom? (_Sarah Jane turns_) What do we do?"

_Sarah Jane remains quiet._

Rani and Clyde: _Simultaneously _"Sarah Jane?"

_Sarah Jane is seen closing her eyes; tears fall down; Rani, Clyde, and Luke are seen looking at one another. _

Colonel Karim: "…I'm so sorry for your lost Sarah Jane Smith, REST IN PEACE!"

_The end credits role just as Colonel Karim fires the orange colored lighting from her hands._

_A preview of Death's Judgment Part 2 is shown after the end credits have finished._

Death's Judgment:

Part 2:

_Before the opening credits are shown, a recap of the previous episode, Death's Judgment Part 1 is shown. _

_The episode begins with a newscast; the scroll at the bottom of the newscast reads _"Breaking News: City Terrorized by the Living-Dead: CORE urges people to stay indoors and remain calm as they try to treat the situation."

_The camera is focused on a female reporter, who is dressed in a grey-tone suit; she begins to talk as she places a thin pile of papers on the desk in front of her; she fixes her hair._

Female Reporter: "Is it a hoax? A horror film gone wrong, or is this Death's Judgment?"

_As she finishes talking, she is seen smiling; her face changes forms, going from Human Form to Zombie form, she shouts as she shoots the camera with a blast of the orange-colored lighting, causing the screen to produce static; the scene fades._

_The next scene starts off by having the camera show a elevated view of the gang, as they lay unconscious on top of a perforated metal walkway; Clyde is seen in a semi-fetal position, Luke is seen stretched out, Rani, like Clyde, is in the fetal-position, but in the opposite direction as Clyde, Sarah Jane, similar to Luke is stretched out, but has a few of hairs covering her face; K-9 is seen in his "Sleep-mode."_

_The camera then shows the faces of the gang, just as they open their eyes and gasp for air; Clyde is the first one to do so and the first one to get up, followed by Luke, Sarah Jane, with Rani being the last to wake up._

_The corridor that the gang wakes up in is wide and rather dark, as the only light illuminating it is coming from medium-size holes underneath the perforated walkway. Between the walls and the corridor is a system of rusty pipes that often spew steam from them._

_The camera then focuses on Clyde, as he stares at the camera all the while looking about the dark corridor; in the background Luke, Sarah Jane, and Rani are also seen looking about. _

Clyde: _Turning around _"Where are we Sarah Jane?"

_The camera changes angle to show us the gang as they talk; Clyde stands next to Rani._

Rani: _Looking at Sarah Jane _"Did _they _send us here?"

Sarah Jane: "Not sure, but maybe K-9 can tell us."

_At that moment the camera change angle, showing the gang looking down at it, as if it were K-9; the camera then changes angle once more to show us that Sarah Jane and Luke are kneeing in front of K-9; the camera focuses on them._

Luke: _Placing his right hand on K-9's head _"K-9, we need you."

_No response; Luke looks at his Mom._

Sarah Jane: _Puzzled _"K-9?"

_K-9 still doesn't response; the scene fades._

_The next scene starts off with a close-up of Rani's phone. As the camera zooms out, we see Rani, some distance from the others, who have moved since the last time, looking at her phone; Clyde is then seen approaching her._

Clyde: "Hey…"

_As Rani hears Clyde's voice, she puts her phone away and quickly wipes the tears that were building up in her eyes; she turns to face Clyde._

Rani: _Trying to smile _"Hey..."

Clyde: _Grabbing Rani's hands _"I'm sure they're ok Rani…"

Rani:_ Looking at their hands and then slowly making eye contact_ "Clyde…."

Clyde: "Yes Rani?"

_Before Rani could tell him how she felt, Luke's voice is heard._

Luke: _Voice only _"Mom! Rani! Clyde! Come quick!"

Rani: _Letting go of Clyde's hands _"…Never mind, it can wait."

Clyde: _Holding onto Rani's hand _"You sure?"

_Rani nods; with that they head in the direction of Luke's voice._

_The camera, acting as the window Luke is looking out through, we see Luke holding K-9 in his arms; in the background we see Sarah Jane, Rani, and Clyde approaching him; the camera focuses on them as they all gather around the window._

Luke: "I think I found the answer to one of our questions."

_The camera shows the gang astounded by what they have seen; the camera then zooms out to show that the window is part of a spaceship, orbiting Earth._

_The scene then changes to show the gang, no longer at the window, but walking._

Clyde: "A spaceship! You're in a spaceship? Why would they send us to a spaceship?"

Voice: "They didn't."

_The gang stops; there standing in front of them was a tall figure, wearing a black turtle neck sweater, with black leather gloves, black pants, a long black-leather coat with steel holes at different locations, black leather motorcycle-like boots, a red scarf, and in his right hand he's seen holding a Xylok crystal. _

Figure: _Smiling _"Hello Sarah Jane Smith."

_The scene fades as the camera focuses on the smiling figure as he holds up the Xylok crystal._

_The next scene starts off with an outside-view of Rani's house, Number 36 Bannerman Road; several "zombies," are seen walking up and down the stairs; they keep switching between their forms._

_The camera then changes angle, going from the outside to the inside of the house; we see Gita closing the blinds of the living room window; Clyde's mom is also seen doing the same._

Gita: _Closing the blinds and stepping back _"Hope she's ok…"

Carla: "…With Sarah Jane, Luke, and my Clyde at her side, before you know it, she'll be right next to you sound and save, Gita."

_Gita smiles; as this occurs, the voice of a female news reporter can be heard in the background, coming from the television; "And the paranoia spreads as cities around the country begin to confirm the numerous sightings on these beings; officials continue to urge people to remain calm and seek shelter in a fortified and secure area. As a result the President has issues a nation-wide, state-of-emergency, calling on the National Guard and the Armed Forces to assist local police protecting civilians and helping out CORE in any way possible…"_

_As the reporter begins to say the last sentence, Haresh is seen walking into the living room, holding a cricket bat; he approaches a worried Gita and Carla._

Haresh: _Placing the cricket bat over his left shoulder _"I've… (_Noticing the upset Gita_) Are you ok Gita?"

Gita: _Looking at Haresh _"…Just worried about Rani, that's all."

Haresh: "She's with Sarah Jane, I'm sure she's fine…"

Gita: "I just wish she would call or something."

Carla: "You know she would if she could, Gita, but the power grid and stuff is down cause of those freakish thunderstorms we've been having."

Gita: "Guess you're both right, now Haresh, what were you saying?"

Haresh: "…Oh I've locked the doors and windows; don't think they'll be getting in."

Gita: "And I suppose if they do, you'll hit them with a cricket bat?"

Haresh: _Sort of taking pride in the cricket bat _"I see why not."

Gita: "Come on then, we should be going down stairs and if they do come in, you can protect us with your cricket bat."

_At that moment she and Carla sort of laugh, as they all turn around heading towards the basement; Haresh turns off the television as they leave the living room; the scene fades as the lights are turned off._

_The next scene starts off with a close-up of the Xylok crystal; it is now in the hands of Sarah Jane._

Clyde: "That's Mr. Smith?"

_As Clyde says this, the camera zooms out a bit to reveal the gang and the figure, who are staring at the colorful creature. _

Figure: "Beautiful isn't he?"

_The camera then shows Sarah Jane slowly lowering her hands, as she looks the figure standing before her with a sincere look on her face._

Sarah Jane: "Who are you? And how do you know who we are?"

Thor: _Smiling _"Quiet right Sarah Jane, (_Extending his hand towards Sarah Jane; she shakes it_) the name's Thor…"

_At the mention of his name, the camera shows that the gang is taken back. _

Sarah Jane: _Letting go of Thor's hand _"…As in the Norse god of thunder?"

Thor: _Smiling and sort of laughing _"Not quiet, but something like that."

Luke: _Almost in a whisper that his Mom could only hear _"Mom, can we trust him?"

_Before Sarah Jane could answer him or ask him how knew them, the room they were room suddenly becomes illuminated by red light accompanied by a loud alarm; everyone begins to look around._

Thor: _Refocusing on the gang _"Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, Clyde, I know you're wondering how I know you and stuff, but if we don't act fast, millions of innocent lives will perish…"

_With that Thor quickly turns around, rushing back in the direction from which he came from; the gang looks at each other, before following Thor._

_The next scene opens up with the camera focusing on a large, metallic-circular door; the alarm and the flashing-red lights are heard and seen._

_The door, which has a design similar to the Ying-Yang symbol, opens revealing Thor and the gang; they enter._

_The camera then changes angle, going behind the gang to show a panorama view of the room that the circular door leads into._

_The room, which was large and circular in design, had a metallic-medium-size circular control panel in the center; above it was a structure similar to it, with the expectation of it being much larger in size, and wasn't a control panel, it was more of a projector of some sort with lights sources. From this structure's base, support beams-like structures extended outwards, going down the concrete walls and into the floor, which then connected to the central control panel. _

_Opposite from where the gang entered was the main flight deck; it was compose of a medium-size semi-circle control panel, with five seats that resembles leather office chairs; Thor approaches this area._

Luke, Rani, and Clyde: _Simultaneously _"Wow…"

_As the gang is seen making their towards where Thor is, Thor is seen standing in front a chair, pressing several buttons, which cause the red lights and the alarm to turn off, while also making the pseudo-concrete wall in front of the deck disappear as a window, showing Earth, appears in its place._

Clyde: "I 'm so totally, loving this."

_Thor is seen smiling._

_As the gang gathers around Thor, several small screens appear on the window, which is in-part a computer screen; the screens show news reports and other footage concerning the "zombies;" Thor focuses on a screen showing several of these beings attacking civilians._

Thor: _Holding a lever _"Now, hold onto something, this is about to be bumpy."

_As Thor says this, the camera shows the gang looking at each other and just as Thor pulls the lever they all grab onto something; they all sit in one of the remaining chairs. _

_The ship then begins to vibrate erratically, and eventually the ship sways back and forth. Eventually the structure in the middle begins to emit a greenish-light and with a loud whoosh an energy beam is released and seen heading towards Earth; the computer screen turns off, the lights on the control panels go off, the ship becomes dark and cold; Thor sits down._

Thor: _Not looking at the gang _"Everyone ok?"

Sarah Jane: _Shaking her "yes" _"…Luke? Rani? Clyde? Are you ok?"

_Luke, Rani, and Clyde are seen as well shaking their heads "yes."_

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Thor _"What was that?"

Thor: _Looking at the window _"An energy field composed of lighting, Reaper-particles, and Artron energy…"

_Sarah Jane is surprise at the mention of Artron energy, while Clyde looks at his right hand and remembers the events of "The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith," and "Death of the Doctor;" Luke and Rani stare at Clyde._

Sarah Jane: "Thor… (_Thor looks at her_), I think it's time…"

_The scene fades._

_The next scene opens up with the camera rising up from behind the central control panel; we see Luke, Rani, and Clyde sitting on the floor with Thor and Sarah Jane sitting on the chairs; the camera focuses on them; K-9 is still off and is sitting next to Luke. _

Sarah Jane: "…So you're a Prodian?"

Thor: "Yes."

Sarah Jane: "I actually visited Prodian once, such a beautiful and peaceful place; I can still smell the Chestnut Blossoms and Heather flowers that covered much of Prodian…"

Clyde: "So how do know Sarah Jane?"

Thor: _Turning to face Clyde _"…That's quite a long story, but as Sarah Jane knows, my people have a profound devotion towards the ideals of justice, to the point of sending our own kind to planets with life on it to act as Judges; I like my fellow brothers and sisters, grew up wanting to become a Judge…"

Rani: _Looking at Thor _"…And are you?"

Thor: _Looking at Rani _"Depends who you ask."

Luke:"What do you mean?"

Thor: _Getting up and begins pacing around the room _"…Traditionally Prodians would attend the Academy, where we are taught to follow and trust the system, to never take matters into our own hands, no matter how dire the situation. Then, like I said, we would be sent off to a planet serving as a Judge… (_Turning around to face the gang, but looks at Earth_) but you see, following the incident involving The Doctor and the Zygons, the idea of interference spread across the planet, only to be shun; (_Looking at the gang_) eventually many of those who believed in "Interference Justice," including myself, voluntary exiled ourselves from Prodian, acting somewhat like vigilantes. I ended up coming to Earth in hopes of meeting The Doctor, and although I haven't, I did learn a lot about his involvement with your planet and about his companions…"

_Rani is seen turning to face Clyde, giving him a look that makes him scratch and ruffle the hair on the back of his head, having been proven wrong in regards to Thor._

Thor: _Continuing _"…That's why I couldn't let my creations harm you four."

_Hearing this, the camera focuses on the faces of Sarah Jane, Luke, and Rani; they are shocked._

Sarah Jane, Luke, and Rani: _simultaneously _"What!"

Clyde: _Standing up and pointing at Thor _"I knew! He's behind all of this."

Thor: _Holding his hand up defensively _"Wait! I can explain..."

_However before Thor could continue talking the power returns; K-9 turns on. _

K-9: _Twitching his ears _"All functions operational…"

Luke: _Hugging K-9 _"K-9, you're ok."

Thor: "…I'll show you…"

_The gang turns to face him again._

Thor: "…I'll prove to you; whatever's happening on Earth has nothing to do with me…"

_Thor begins to walk towards the circular door from which they entered; the camera then changes angle showing the gang getting up and following Thor; Luke motions to K-9 to follow; the scene fades._

_The next scene starts off with the camera showing sapphire, amber, and grey liquid, bubbling behind huge crystal-clear cylindrical containers; we see the distorted figures of Thor and gang entering the well lit room from the opposite say; as Thor begins to talk the camera changes angle to show Thor and gang from the front as they gaze at the containers._

Thor: _Looking at the massive containers _"Composed of Artron Energy, lightning, and a human's potential energy, the Volk-Von-Blitz were created to function as temporal-galvanism beings, "resurrecting," humans who were wrongly sentenced, so they could gather evidence not only to prove their innocence, but also lead the system to those who actually committed the crime…

_Thor turns around, the gang looks at him._

Thor: "But something went wrong…"

_Thor is then seen turning left and walking to a control panel; he presses some buttons and several medium-size screens pop-up on the main screen; graphs, energy-levels, and the image of how a Volk-Von-Blitz, which resemble Ball Lightning, is shown; Thor focuses on the screen showing the Volk-Von-Blitz._

Thor: "The Volk-Von-Blitz began acting independently, reviving and attacking humans. At first I thought it was radiation from the recent solar flares that animated them, but it wasn't."

Luke: "What was it then?"

Thor: "Don't know, and things only got stranger after that. As you probably know any sort of electronic-device won't work, unless the power is on; it's almost as if someone or something is controlling my ship…"

Sarah Jane: "How can we help?"

_The scene fades as Thor is seen turning around, smiling at Sarah Jane and the gang._

_The next scene starts off blurry, with the camera focusing on hands that are held down by restraints; they try to break free as Sarah Jane's voice is heard; the owner of the hands is then heard saying, almost in a whispering _"Sarah Jane?"

_The camera then change angle, showing a side view of the room; on one side is a circular door, much like the one in the control room, while on the opposite side is a large class container, where a middle-age man, wearing a suit is seen restrained, with his head down is seen being held captive; there are monitors and containers surrounding the class container; the camera focuses on the gang as they enter._

Thor: _Entering _"…I managed to capture one of the Volk-Von-Blitz, while it was still in its host, with it I've managed to figure out several of the new components that were incorporated into them, but not the one that's preventing them from being deactivated."

Sarah Jane: "And you think Mr. Smith and K-9 will be able to help?"

Voice: _Weakly_ "…Sarah Jane…is…is that you?"

_The camera shows the gang looking towards the class container. Sitting on a stone-like chair, that resembled a Judge's chair, and strapped by leather restraints at his ankles and wrists was the zombie-form of Peter Dalton, lifting his head to see Sarah Jane; the camera changes angle._

Sarah Jane: _Almost in a whisper _"…It can't be…"

_Luke, Rani, and Clyde are taken aback by the sight; Sarah Jane is then seen approaching the class container; she place one hand on the glass wall._

Sarah Jane: "Peter…"

_As this is going on, in the background we see Luke talking to Thor. _

Thor: _Approaching Sarah Jane _"…I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

Sarah Jane: _Wiping the tears from her eyes _"That's ok… (_Turning to face Thor_) now what do want us to do?"

Thor: _Moving to the monitor on his left _"If Mr. Smith can connect with the scanners, he might be able to detect the missing particles…"

_As Thor is saying this, we see him open a small panel from the monitor; Sarah Jane places the Xylok crystal, Mr. Smith, on it._

_As this is going on Luke, Rani, and Clyde get closer to the glass container; the camera focuses on them as they quietly talk among themselves; Peter is looking at Sarah Jane._

Rani: _Looking at Peter _"I can't even begin to imagine what Sarah Jane is going through…"

Mr. Smith: _Voice only _"Scanners online…"

Peter: "Please, Sarah Jane, don't do it… (_Everyone pays attention to him_) Think about it, you and me, we can be together again; Luke, you, and I, we can be a family…"

_Sarah Jane closes her eyes; tears cascade down her eyes and cheeks; Luke, Rani, and Clyde rush to her side._

Luke: "Mom!"

Rani and Clyde: _Simultaneously _"Sarah Jane!"

Luke: _Standing next to his Mom _"Mom are you ok?"

_Sarah Jane is seen taking a deep breath and simply nods as she walks towards the glass container; the camera focuses on them as they talk; Thor and gang look._

Sarah Jane: "…Hello Peter…"

Peter: _Smiling; still in zombie-form _"Time has been generous to you, Sarah Jane; still beautiful as the day I met you."

_Sarah Jane is seen sort of smiling at Peter's complement._

Peter: _Switching to Human-form _"I thought I would never see you again…but I guess life is full of miracles, isn't?"

Sarah Jane: "Peter…"

Peter: _Reverting to Zombie-Form _"The tragedy of life is not only the lost of a cherished one, but also having to bear the heartache and memories no one can heal…You've battled hundreds of aliens, saved countless of lives; the universe is smiling down on you, Sarah Jane; it's giving you a second chance at love…

Sarah Jane: _Slamming her left hand on the glass _"Stop!"

_Peter stops taking; he is seen constantly switching between Human-Form and Zombie-Form. _

Sarah Jane: _Tearing cascade down from her eyes _"…I never stopped thinking about you, or the joy that brought to me or my family…I gave into temptation once, saving the parents I never met, and it nearly tore the universe apart…they sacrificed themselves, like you did, to save the world…millions of lives will cease to exist if…if we don't do this…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

_With that Sarah Jane is seen removing her hand from the glass and walks towards where Thor and the rest of the gang are; the camera focuses on them; Mr. Smith jellyfish-like pattern is seen on the monitor screen; Peter begins to say _"Please, Sarah Jane, please don't!" _as she walks away._

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Thor _"Will it hurt him?"

Thor: _Shaking his head _"No…"

_Sarah Jane is seen shaking her head, giving Thor the ok to begin the analysis of the Volk-Von-Blitz inside Peter._

Thor: "Mr. Smith…"

_The camera then focuses on Mr. Smith, whose screen shows a 3D model of Peter; it focuses on the Volk-Von-Blitz inside him._

_As Mr. Smith names the particles found within the Volk-Von-Blitz, a list appears on the left side of its animation._

Mr. Smith: "Analyzing…Artron energy…potential energy…"

_The camera then focuses on Peter, who is engulfed by a multicolored force field; the scanners; we also see him struggling to break free from his restraints; he keeps pleading the gang to stop the process._

_The next scene starts off with a close-up of Sarah Jane, who is on the floor and sort of crying; she is in the corridor just outside of the previous seen room; we hear the door open._

Luke: "Mum?"

Clyde: "Sarah Jane?"

_The camera then zooms out a bit to show Sarah Jane looking up; we see that it's Luke, Rani, and Clyde; they sit down besides her; Luke sits on her right, while Rani and Clyde sit on her left._

Sarah Jane: _Looking at the floor _"I knew this day would come…time has caught up with me…now I know how The Doctor felt that day…I've put your lives and others at risk; people have died because of us…"

Luke: _Grabbing his Mom's hands _"But saved so many…if it wasn't for The Doctor, you, Captain Jack, and so many other, Earth wouldn't be here…"

Clyde: _Placing his hand above Luke's _"Yeah Sarah Jane, if anything, we chose to become part of your gang, you gave us a choice, a choice that changed us for the better…

Rani: _Placing her hand on top of Clyde's _"Whatever or whoever is controlling these things is playing with our emotions. You can't give up Sarah Jane, not now; we need to be strong…"

_With that Sarah Jane looks up at Luke, Rani, and Clyde and smiles; they all hug._

Thor: _Voice only _"HUON PARTICLES!"

_The camera focuses on the gang as they break their embrace; they stare at the door._

Luke: "I'm guessing that the missing particle."

_The gang is seen getting up and heading towards the door._

_The camera then quickly changes angle, showing the room once more; Thor is at the monitor taking to Mr. Smith; the scanners have stopped working; the camera focuses on the gang as they reenter the room; Thor approaches them as they do._

Thor: "How are you Sarah Jane?"

Sarah Jane: _Placing a hand over Luke, Rani, and Clyde; while looking at them _"Fantastic."

Luke: "So did you find it, the missing particles?"

Thor: _Turning around, heading towards the monitor _"Huon particles."

Rani: "What particles?"

Thor: "…Mr. Smith if you would please?"

Mr. Smith: "Created by the Racnoss Empire during the universe's Dark Time, Huon Particles were used by such species as food and power source…"

_As Mr. Smith is saying this, an image of a Racnoss is seen on his screen along with an image of how a Huon particle looks like. _

Clyde: _Interrupting Mr. Smith _"So where do we find them?"

Mr. Smith: _Continuing _"…I'm afraid, Huon particles no longer exist."

Thor and the gang: _Looking at Mr. Smith; simultaneously _"What!"

_Peter Dalton is heard laughing at the gang's findings._

Mr. Smith: "However…"

Sarah Jane: "What is it Mr. Smith?"

Mr. Smith: "…I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but there is a formula to create Huon particle using a hydrogen base…"

Thor: _Interrupting Mr. Smith _"Do you have the formula?"

Mr. Smith: "I do, but the formula will yield Huon particles in liquid form…"

Clyde: "So?"

Thor: "The Volk-Von-Blitz are plasma beings."

Clyde: _Looking at Thor_ "Meaning?"

Luke: _Looking at Clyde _"They're made up of gas-like particles, Huon particles in liquid form wouldn't combine with their matrix..."

Clyde: "Oh…"

Thor: "How we turn them into the right kind?"

Mr. Smith: "A living being, such as a human, would need to consume them in liquid form, and only under a stressful situation will the necessary Huon particles be released."

_Thor and the gang look at each other; the scene fades._

_The next scene opens with the camera focused on a small glass test-tube, which is filled with a bubbling water-like substance; the camera zooms out to reveal Thor holding the tube carefully in his left hand as he pours a drop of another clear liquid that makes it sparkle as it comes into contact with the liquid inside the tube; Luke is besides Thor, who helped him out; Sarah Jane, Rani, and Clyde are in the background._

Thor: _Looking at the test tube _"Huon Particles… (_Turning to face Luke, smiling_)"

Luke: _Smiling _"I still can't understand why they were erased from existence."

_As Mr. Smith begins to speak Thor and Luke turn towards his screen._

Mr. Smith: "If manipulated correctly Huon Particle could become Gulium, one of the seven Azrael Particles, which are deadly to all living things."

Clyde: _Approaching them _"Let me guess, the ones who got rid of these particles also got rid of those, right?"

Mr. Smith: "Yes."

_Luke and Clyde smile at each other._

Peter: "And who will be the one? Who will drink it? Who will undergo the stressful situation to get the Huon Particles? Who?"

_Everyone turns to where Peter is, who is still in the glass container._

Thor: "I will."

_The camera focuses on Sarah Jane, Luke, and Rani as they speak-up._

Sarah Jane: "No, I will."

_Everyone turns to face Sarah Jane, taking the test tube from Thor's hands._

Sarah Jane: "We don't how much stress you'll have to undertake in order for the Huon particles to be released, not to mention what might happen to you when the particle are released. If something were to happen to you, everything you've done would haven been in vain…"

_Sarah Jane is then seen preparing to drink the liquid._

Luke: _Taking the test tube from his Mom _"No, I won't let you; I couldn't bear losing you again; I'll drink it."

_As Luke prepared to drink the water-like substance, Rani takes it from his hands._

_However before Rani could say or do anything Clyde is seen reaching out and grabbing the test tube from her hands and drinking it rapidly; everyone shouts his name as he drinks it._

Peter: _Voice only, almost in a whisper that only the audience could hear _"And so it's Clyde Langer, the boy whose defining hour is coming…"

Luke: _Looking at Clyde _"Clyde…"

Sarah Jane: "Oh Clyde what did you do?"

_However before Clyde could say anything, the power began to flicker; they all looked up._

Thor: _His eyes glancing where Peter is _"And so it begins…"

Rani: _Looking at the flickering lights _"It's them, isn't?"

_Thor nods at Rani._

Thor: _Leading the gang out of the small laboratory _"Quick follow me!"

_The camera then focuses on the gang as they run through the flickering-lit corridor; Peter is heard laughing menacingly in the background._

_The scene eventually cuts to the interior of the main flight deck, where Thor took the gang after their initial encounter._

_As Thor enters we see that he is holding a strange looking device in each hand. The contraptions are white in color, having three slender antennas that connect to a large cylinder, located in-between the antennas._

Clyde: _Panting _"What…what are we doing again?"

_Thor is then seen placing the devices on the floor, adjusting several wires, all the while talking to Clyde and the rest of the gang. _

Thor: _Looking at Clyde, but then returns to working on the device _"You need to focus on becoming stressful…"

Clyde: "Getting there…"

_Thor is then seen pressing some buttons on a device strapped on his left hand's wrist; it resembles a Time Vortex Manipulator._

Thor: _Placing a hand on one of the contraptions _"Charged with the energy beam, once you begin to release Huon particles, simply place your hands here (_Motions to handles on the contraption's side_) the device will absorb it, causing a cloud-to-cloud lightning storm…"

Clyde: "Cloud-to-cloud lightning storm?"

Rani: _Looking at Clyde_ "Lightning that happens within clouds…"

Luke: _Looking at Clyde _"With the Volk-Von-Blitz literally resurrecting the dead, the whole planet would need to be struck by lightning, which would cause massive amount of damage…"

Thor: "So cloud-to-cloud lightning is the safest thing we could do; all we need now is a tall building with four large antennas."

Clyde: _Smiling _"I got it…"

_The scene fades with the camera focusing on Clyde as he smiles; the next scene fades in as this occurs; a full view of the Sears' Tower._

_The camera then cuts to a scene, occurring on the Tower's roof top; Rani is staring into the camera as she tightens her jacket._

Rani: _Looking up at the night sky_ "Will they be ok?"

_Rani turns around; the camera does the same, showing Clyde standing some feet away, who is also looking up at the night sky, while Thor is seen placing the contraptions on the largest antennas._

Clyde: _Approaching Rani and gently grabbing her hands _"You should've stayed with them."

Rani: _Shaking her head _"I couldn't, knowing that something could happen to you...Clyde I…"

_In that instant Rani's entire body is hit by a golden energy wave, knocking her unconscious; Clyde grabs her as she fell towards the floor._

Clyde: _Gently shaking her _"Rani? Rani what's wrong? Rani? THOR!"

_Clyde turns around; Thor is seen running towards him. As Clyde turns around he sees a figure emerges from the shadows. The figure is about the same height as Thor, even the figures resemble Thor's with the expectation of that the figure's clothing were a combination of dark purple and maroon; the camera focuses on Loki as he talks._

Loki: _Smirking at Clyde _"She's dead…"

Clyde: _Shocked _"What!"

_The camera then zooms out a bit, showing a side view of the occurrence; Thor is seen approaching him, kneeing down besides Clyde, scanning Rani with the device on his wrist._

Clyde: _Tears building up _"Please…please tell she isn't dead, please…"

Thor: _Covering up his device _"She's unconscious that's all…"

_Thor gets up and faces the figure; Clyde looks as they speak._

Loki: "Always killing my fun, aren't you brother?"

Clyde: "Brother?"

Loki: _Looking at Clyde _"Didn't he tell you? (_Looking at Thor_) What else haven't you told them?"

Thor: "Enough Loki!"

Loki: "What's the matter? Afraid of what I could tell him?"

Thor: "Why are you here?"

Loki: _Walking towards Thor _"For the same reason the Velarcarians and the Illusionists have been coming to this time…"

Thor: "So I guess you're the one behind all of this?"

Loki: "Clever aren't I? Using your own creations against the people, they were supposed to help…"

Thor: "This ends now."

Loki: "I'm afraid not…"

_Loki is seen raising his left arm, where a silver gauntlet, which had a similar device like the one Thor had, incorporated into it; he pointed it towards Thor and with whisk of his index finger, released a small golden ball that impacted Thor and like Rani, caused him to fall unconscious onto the cold roof top._

Clyde: "Thor!"

Loki: "I'm not done yet…"

_The scene quickly cuts to the main flight deck, where we see Luke looking out the window; Sarah Jane is seen sitting on the floor, holding Mr. Smith's crystal, with K-9 besides her._

Luke: "I hope they're ok."

Sarah Jane: "I'm sure they are, soon all of this will be over, just another nightmare…"

_As Luke approaches her, he begins to glow white._

Luke: _Looking at his arms and then at his Mom _"MOM!"

Sarah Jane: _Quickly getting and rushing towards Luke _"LUKE!"

Luke: "MOM!"

_Before she could reach him, he vanishes; Sarah Jane falls to the floor._

_Luke reappears in front of Clyde, looking at him, but soon he is struck by the mysterious golden energy wave; Clyde catches Luke in his arms as he falls down._

Clyde: _Looking at Loki in the eye _"Why?"

_Loki doesn't answer and instead motions to the gauntlet; Loki presses a button; Thor's spaceship is moving, heading towards Earth on a collision course; the scene return to Loki and Clyde._

Loki: _Looking at Clyde _"…Poor, poor Clyde, you must have so much going through your head right now, but I do have a question for you."

Clyde: "What?"

Loki: "Which hurt the most? Seeing your mate or lover faint before your eyes, but then again which is which?"

_Clyde is then seen getting up as he places the unconscious Luke next to Rani and Thor._

Clyde: "Why are you doing this?"

Loki: _Taking Clyde under his arms and walks with him _"Oh Clyde, there are races out there in space, who want you four dead for their own personal reasons…"

Clyde: "And yours? What's your reason?"

Loki: _Giggling _"Mine? Fun."

Clyde: "You're sick."

Loki: _Looking Clyde straight in the eye _"I know…"

_Loki then releases Clyde from his arms and points the gauntlet at him; Loki smirks once more._

Loki: "Goodbye Clyde Langer."

_With that Loki flick's the index finger on the gauntlet and releases the golden energy wave; the camera focuses on Clyde, who has his eyes closed, tears running down his cheek, as he prepares to probably never see the world ever again, but then nothing happens; he opens his eyes._

Loki: _Eyes-widen _"Impossible…"

_Loki once again flicks the gauntlet and releases the energy wave. It is revealed that instead of causing Clyde to go unconscious, the wave becomes part of him._

Loki: "How?"

Clyde: _Looking where the wave entered and then at Loki _"Believe me, if I knew I would tell you…"

Loki: "Guess I have to do this the old fashion way…always wanted to say that."

_Loki is seen removing a samurai sword from his back; Clyde slowly moves back. As he does, he steps on something that makes a clink noise; it's Thor's own samurai sword._

_The camera focuses on Clyde as looks he down at the sword; we hear Thor's voice._

Thor: "…A gift to all of those who believed in Interference-Justice; it gives the user the knowledge of Kenjutsu…"

_Clyde grabs it and as he does, blocks an attack from Loki; they smile at each other._

_Clyde and Loki begin to fight; the camera shows numerous angles of such fight; in one we see that clouds are begin to form above the Sears' Tower and spreading._

_A voice is also given during the fight, by the same mysterious figure that gave the last voice-over._

Voice: "The Battle of Clyde Langer, his defining hour, they called it…And as he fought for Earth's future, the people down below faced Hell…"

_At this point the scene fades and shows several scenes of the Volk-Von-Blitz in their host invading homes, attacking them, people pleading, screaming, crying, remembering, etc. There is also a scene were we see Carla, Haresh, and Gita watching the basement door being banged on; the Volk-Von-Blitz are trying to get in._

Voice: _Continuing _"Screams and pleas are heard around the world, claiming all human life on Earth; the angst, the memories, and the crying; it all came back…"

_The scene then return to the fight scene; Clyde seems to have taken hits, cuts that is, on his cheek; during this scene he gets a cut on his right arm; he knees down as a result of the deep cut; the camera focuses on them._

Loki: _Lowering his sword and whispering into Clyde's ear _"Hear that?"

_Faint screams are heard._

Loki: "Your mom might just be one of those and you can't save her."

_Loki digs into Clyde's wound, making him screams and collapses onto the floor._

Loki: "You can't save anyone, it's always Sarah Jane, Luke, or Rani that save the day, not Clyde Langer, you're worthless, pathetic. You can't even decide what you want in live, you don't even know if the decisions you're making are right! "

_As Loki gives his speech, Clyde looks at the unconscious Luke, Rani, and Thor; he also looks up in the sky, where the clouds are becoming denser; he pushes Loki off him._

Clyde: _Picking up his sword and getting up; weakly _"You may be right, I may not know what I want in life, or if the decisions I've made are correct, but hey that's life, a learning experiencing, a journey to find one's self in all this chaos, in all this pain and suffering…and you know what Loki?"

Loki: "What?"

Clyde: _Lifting his left hand _"I believe I can save the world, just this once…"

_With this Loki looks at Clyde's hand and sees that it's glowing and releasing Huon Particles; Loki eyes widen._

Clyde: "Scared yet?"

_Clyde charges at Loki, taking Loki by surprise, giving Clyde the chance to cut Loki behind the knees and it the elbows, making him collapse onto the floor immobile._

_Clyde then rushes to one of the contraptions that is attached to one of larger antennas, he grabs the handles and as he does all the Huon Particles are released._

_The camera then shows the antennas firing the energy beam, which had turned gold because of the particles, into the clouds; the cloud-to-cloud lightning is seen traveling across the world; the Volk-Von-Blitz are seen being absorbed into the clouds, forcing their hosts to return to the graves._

_The scene then returns to Clyde, who is seen letting go of the handles; all the Huon particles have been absorbed from him._

_He then weakly makes his way towards Rani, taking her into his arms; Thor is seen waking up in the background._

Thor: _Weakly _"Clyde?"

_He turns around._

Clyde: _Weakly _"Sarah Jane…save her…your ship is crash landing…"

Thor: "Where's Loki?"

Clyde: _Pointing with his head towards Loki _"Over there…"

_As Thor is seen approaching the immobile Loki, the camera focuses on Clyde and Rani._

Clyde: _Weakly; tears running down his face_ "...Please wake up…please…don't leave me alone….I…I love you Rani…"

_As Clyde closes his eyes, Rani is seen waking up and gently kissing Clyde on the lips, much to his surprise._

Rani: "I love you too, Clyde Langer…"

_Clyde and Rani hug; the camera zooms then focuses on Luke who is smiling and crying at the same time; the scene fades as the zoom further zooms out, showing Sarah Jane, with K-9 approaching Luke; they hug._

_The next scene opens up with Rani and Clyde hugging their parents; the camera then focuses on Sarah Jane and Luke who are standing in front of their drive way; Thor is seen approaching them from behind._

Thor: "…I hope you didn't mind, but I took the liberty of fixing up your house and Mr. Smith…"

Sarah Jane: _Smiling _"Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that."

Thor: _Smiling _"It's the least I could…Oh and this is for you."

_Thor is then seen taking out a necklace with an Arwen pendant, which is multicolored. _

Sarah Jane: _Taking it and looking at it _"It's beautiful, thank you Thor."

Thor: _Smiling _"It's a Conscious-Shell."

Luke: "What's that?"

Thor: "This one in specific will allow Mr. Smith to transfer his conscious into it; I might be able to save all of you the next time…"

Sarah Jane: "Does that mean you'll be staying?"

Thor: "I'm afraid not Sarah Jane, (_Looking up_) I'm needed somewhere else…"

Luke: "But I thought your ship was destroyed?"

Thor: "It was, but I managed to reprogram my brother's ship, so I'll be traveling in it."

Sarah Jane: "How is your brother?"

Thor: "…I teleported him back to Prodian, where he'll face trial for what he did on Earth and several other planets…"

Sarah Jane: "I'm sorry…"

Thor: _Smiling at first _"…and so I must say goodbye…"

_With that Thor is seen walking back towards the house and as Sarah Jane and Luke wave bye to him, he vanishes; the scene fades._

_The next scene starts off with Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani, Haresh, Gita, and Carla, all seated at Sarah Jane's dining table; Sarah Jane does a voice-over as everyone severs each other food and talk among each other; Rani and Clyde are seen holding hands under the table._

Sarah Jane: _Voice only _"Life can be tough, full of stress, suffering, hard decisions, and unsettling consequences, but we don't have to go through it alone; our families, friends, and the people we have come to trust and love will always be there, lending us their support…and even though their stories may come to an end, they will forever live in us…"

_As Sarah Jane ends her voice-over the camera focuses on Luke and window behind him; two silver faces are seen in the widow; the end credits begin to role…_


End file.
